


Birthday Dress

by jenni3penny



Category: NCIS
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-24
Updated: 2019-11-24
Packaged: 2021-02-26 05:14:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,686
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21548176
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jenni3penny/pseuds/jenni3penny
Summary: "I don't think he's ever gone to the Marine Ball. Not since I've been here." // "Well, Ducky helped me convince him." I mean... somebody had to write it.
Relationships: Jethro Gibbs/Jacqueline "Jack" Sloane
Comments: 24
Kudos: 146





	Birthday Dress

" _Wow_ …"

Well… She hadn't gotten _that_ response from a man in awhile (even if he was a married one).

"Jack, you look beautiful," came the soft assurance, Tim's voice trimmed with both awe and affection.

She preened a little under the obvious adoration that had so gently brushed his voice quiet, reaching to take the hand he offered as he met her halfway up the second set of stairs. His fingers tucked hers protectively into the bend of his elbow and she turned him a full wattage smile, grinning at his display of loving chivalry.

"Delilah is going to hate that she missed seeing this dress in action," Jack told the younger agent, her empty hand rising to latch against his forearm. "This was her pick."

"I've heard already. _Often_." His voice was still soft, conspiratorial and humored as she tucked closer and used his balance as ballast. They took the last grouping of steps slowly and rounded toward his desk before he loosened them apart. "I'm under orders to get pictures. That's the only reason I'm still here."

"Nick and Ellie are gone?"

"Boss shooed them both outta here two hours ago," Tim waved off, reaching for his phone and scooping it up off his desk.

"He doesn't like a fuss," she shrugged, fiddling one of her earrings with two fingers, straightening out the golden chain dropped rhinestones. Her other hand rose to fully secure the back as McGee took a picture. His laughter met hers after she made a silly wink at the camera.

He waited while she straightened her shoulders once again and half turned, smirking as he took another picture and then started texting it to his wife. "I don't think he's ever gone to the Marine Ball. Not since I've been here."

"Well, Ducky helped me convince him," Jack confided with a smile, unable to hide her amusement at having to recruit backup just to get him to go to a damn party. "To be fair I also threatened to ask Leon to be my date. I'm not above playing dirty."

Tim flipped the phone toward her, showing her one of the photos he had taken. "You in this dress is probably what really convinced him."

***

He had to admit, McGee was partially right. The idea of seeing her in formal wear was almost too enticing to turn down. But even then, it hadn't been the dress (though the dress was near as exceptional as the woman in it).

It had been the hope in her expressive eyes as she had playfully begged him, the gilded invitation half covering her face as she'd bounced on her toes. She had such glorious and generous energy some days, her smile infectious.

_"I promise you'll enjoy yourself. I'll make sure of it."_

He sure as hell enjoyed the dress, even from a floor above. He studied the deep navy blue against the pale cream of her skin and long in the sleeves. It hugged everywhere it should, as though the fabric was as enamoured with her as he was. The back was full, covering every one of the scars that lashed between her shoulder blades and he didn't blame her a bit. The neckline plunged low in the front as a sort of cheeky answer to how conservative the rest of the full length dress was and he groaned at the sight of it. If her curves had been any more pronounced the cut down the front and between her breasts would have been dangerous or near tasteless. On her? With her hair up to show off his favorite stretches of her neck, her throat?

She looked elegant, classic… She looked ten times as beautiful as he had imagined she would.

And he was suddenly so much more confident in his own choice.

***

" _Holy hell_ ," was whispered softly to her left, even more surprised reverence in his voice than there had been when she'd started down the central staircase. "Bishop is gonna be pissed that she missed this."

She knew before she ever lifted her head... She knew because he had insisted on meeting her back at the office even after their day had been done, and because he had sent everyone but McGee home. She knew he was in uniform before she saw him because Tim was speechless even while she mentally heard the gruff Gibbsian echo of " _Haven't put it on in years, Jack, so stop askin'_.". She had somehow known, just by the spark in blue eyes that morning...

But even knowing it was coming hadn't prepared her for how much it would weaken her, breath stalled up as she finally looked up at him.

She wasn't one to moon over him at the office ( _Lie, Jacqueline_...) but she really couldn't help feeling like a fish, mouth gaped open and eyes fixed. He took the stairs at the same speed and pace he usually did and she watched every inch of him descend, fully clad in dress uniform and looking damn handsome. He was instantly younger, looking more alert than she had expected. There was a clear and bright impishness in his eyes as he caught her glance near the bottom of the staircase.

"He… I don't know _how_ you did it, Jack."

"I just _asked_ ," she whispered, noting as he got closer that he'd even gone so far as to make sure his hair was trimmed up tight. " _A lot_."

She couldn't wait to draw her nails down the back of his scalp… Especially not when she saw the spark in his smile as he got closer.

Jack reached out tentatively once he stepped close, waiting to see if he'd stall her as she ran her fingers over ribbons and medals, exploring the evidence of his exploits. None of them _surprised_ her, but they certainly impressed. His eyes followed her fingers before lifting to watch her reaction, the blue of them seeming even brighter from beneath his lashes.

" _My, my_ … that's some fancy hardware you've got there, Gunny." She made sure her voice was just lush and low enough for him to lean into, his jaw relaxing as he met her teasing eyes. His head came up as he relaxed and she winked just before asking "Where's the sword?"

He tucked his cap deeper into the crook of his left elbow and offered her his right arm, his eyes glossy and near clear in the low night lighting of the office. "The Commandant is the only one that needs a sabre tonight. Can we get goin'?"

"Hold your horses, Gorgeous," she clapped back, assertive but still warm as her fingers caught the high and wide belt on his uniform. She gave it a light tug to pause him and turn him slightly toward McGee. She stepped into his side and turned them both toward the younger agent. "Tim, picture please?"

"We really need photographic evidence of this?"

She ignored him and started to curl against his bicep. Jack was warmly surprised by the drop of his arm, the way it scooped around her and caught along her waist to tug her in. One broad palm braced her closer and she felt her lungs deflate with an unintentional sigh. "Oh, I _absolutely_ do. Nobody is going to believe me otherwise. Especially not Leon."

She heard him snort as she leaned in, throwing out any cautionary discretion she may have had just for the intimate possessiveness of putting her palm to his chest and leaning her head into a closer angle. A near jump took her farther into to his side in surprise when he upped his jaw, turning his head into her nearness. He forced the proximity and made her skin hum hot as he purposely leaned his head to hers. His left hand pressed along her forearm, making sure she stayed in place as McGee took a couple quick shots with his phone.

"You both look great, Boss."

Christ… she didn't want to let go. She didn't figure she'd ever get the same moment back again. Her hand rose to get the younger man's attention. "Text that to me?"

"Night, Tim," Gibbs offered McGee with a smile, assuring that his earlier supposed grumpiness was a play, feigned just to tease at them.

"G'night, Boss," Tim answered, smiling over the both of them with a surprisingly strong and visible adoration. "Jack."

Heat thrummed through her as she simply smiled her goodbye, exhaling slowly as he turned them both toward the elevator in combination. Her hand curled tighter around his arm, her cheek pressed close to the freshly dry cleaned fabric. The familiar scent of him was there and safe, close and lulling her.

"I just have one question?" she murmured as they neared the elevator. "Why's the Commandant need a sabre tonight?"

"How else y'gonna cut a birthday cake that big?"

"Very funny, smartass," she muttered, rolling her eyes as they paused by the elevator. She leaned forward to jab at the call button before he could, just barely catching the half glance he was giving her as he pretended not to be searching down the front of her dress. " _Oh my God, you're serious_?"

"You look…" He shook off the momentary speechlessness after a moment, exhaling hard as he looked her over and let himself fully smile. It was beautiful on him, loose and weightless and she matched it reflexively, felt her grin go wide as she nearly blushed. His hand flexed at her hip in answer, tugging her closer as the elevator gave up a soft ding and reminded them where they were. "You're stunning, Jack."

"You look pretty handsome yourself." She pressed herself into him, a breathy laugh passing between them as he stepped them both back into the open elevator.

She put her mouth just to the side of his, her heels lifting her just high enough to breath along his cheek. "Thank you for this, Gunnery Sergeant Gibbs."

His smirk barely twitched just before his face fell supposedly passive, the door closing them into privacy before he turned his answer against her lips. "You're welcome, ma'am."


End file.
